


Who's Better? (Adult Skull)

by TheRainRogue



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Anime, Comedy, Fluff, Other, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:33:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24304468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRainRogue/pseuds/TheRainRogue
Summary: Anyone who knew Reborn and Colonello for more than a couple days knew about their rivalry. They were friends and allies, but still continuously fought about who was the better of the two. Naturally, the men brought other people into the fight as a way of finding out who truly was the better male.It didn’t come as much of a surprise when they decided to play a game which involved you. They decided to woo you, and whoever you kissed first was the ‘better’ man.
Relationships: Skull (Katekyou Hitman Reborn!)/Reader
Kudos: 43
Collections: Anime, One Shots





	Who's Better? (Adult Skull)

  * **Genre** : Fluff, Comedy, Romance ☁
  * **Word Count** : 1,486 ☁
  * **Pairing** : Reader x Adult Skull ☁
  * **World** : Anime, Katekyo Hitman Reborn! ☁



This was originally a series of drabbles, but since each part was so small and there were so many parts, I decided to combine them into one unit.

* * *

##  **▸Act 1**

Anyone who knew Reborn and Colonnello for more than a couple days knew about their rivalry. They were friends and allies, but still continuously fought about who was the better of the two. Naturally, the men brought other people into the fight as a way of finding out who truly was the better male.

It didn’t come as much of a surprise when they decided to play a game which involved you. They decided to woo you, and whoever you kissed first was the ‘better’ man.

Naturally, they had rules. They weren’t allowed to kiss you and they weren’t allowed to directly ask you for a kiss. You weren’t to find out about this contest, either.

Now, you knew that something was up when both men started paying abnormal amounts of attention to you, offering to do things for you and buying you expensive gifts that you refused to accept. You had confronted both of them, but they refused to talk. You even asked Tsuna and Dino, but the two didn’t know anything about it.

##  **▸Act 2**

You were quickly getting annoyed at the two men who were constantly bugging you, day and night, attempting to take you to expensive restaurants and buy you the most expensive wine they had (even though you weren’t yet old enough to legally drink).

“How about I take you out to eat tonight?” Reborn’s suave voice purred.

Sitting at the table reading a book for your world history class, you ignored the older male’s penetrating gaze from across the table. “No thanks. I have too much homework.”

“ _Amore_ , take a break and come with me.” He whispered softly, his fingers moving the hair out of your eyes. “You need to relax.”

You rolled your eyes. “You know as well as I do that this is the first time I’ve studied in over a month.”

He kept quiet, knowing that you were right. He had no other excuse to use. Instead, he stood up and left the room, his devious mind beginning to plot his next move.

##  **▸Act 3**

You were sitting on a park bench, watching I-pin, Lambo, and Fuuta running around and playing with the other neighborhood children. You can’t say you were surprised when two dozen roses appeared in front of your face; Colonnello had snuck up behind you.

“Go out with me, kora!” He demanded, an arrogant grin on his face.

You rolled your eyes, pushing the roses from your face and standing up. “Not interested, Colonnello.”

“Oh come on, kora!” He protested, a pout set on his lips.

You called out to the three kids and left the park. You remember one of your classmates telling you that you must be crazy to turn down both Reborn AND Colonnello, but no you weren’t insane.

In truth, you do find both men to be extremely attractive, but you knew they were up to something, playing some sort of game to prove who the better man was, and you just weren’t interested. Besides, their persistence was only a growing annoyance, not a turn on.

No one knew it, but you were already in love with someone.

##  **▸Act 4**

“Let’s go dancing, _amore_.” Reborn ordered, grabbing onto your arm.

“No, let’s go to the carnival, kora!” Colonnello grabbed onto your other arm, his gaze locking with Reborn’s as sparks began to fly between the two.

If you had use of either hand right now, you’d facepalm. “Will you two idiots knock it off already?”

The two men ignored you, as expected.

“ _Amore mia_ wants to go dancing.” Reborn smirked, sending Colonnello a look that said, ‘I **will** win this’.

Colonnello snorted, “She’s going to the carnival with me, kora! It’s much more romantic.”

“Dancing is more romantic than a _carnival_ , moron.” Reborn scoffed.

“No, it’s not!”

Before long, the two were engaged in a heated argument, completely forgetting about you as you stood between them with a sweatdrop forming on the back of your head.

When they released your arms, you shrugged, turning around and leaving the two to bicker.

##  **▸Act 5**

“You have to choose, here, kora. You’ll have more fun with me~” Colonnello persuaded.

Reborn rolled his eyes, “ _Amore_ , I promise that you will have more fun with _me_ than you will with _him_.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?!” Colonnello growled, his eyes narrowing at the Sun Arcobaleno.

“What’s it sound like?” He shrugged, a sly smirk on his face as he pulled his fedora down to cover his eyes.

Your eye twitched as you stared at the two idiotic men in front of you. Once again, their attempts to woo you turned around into a huge argument.

Was it even possible for the two men to be in the same room without an argument?

You highly doubted it.

##  **▸Act 6**

“Alright. That’s enough!” You growled, slamming your hands on the table as you stood, glaring at the two men who were sitting on either side of you. Viper and Skull were sitting across from them. Your group was sitting in a restaurant, but you didn’t care about the other people staring at you.

Colonnello and Reborn both looked at you, shocked by your outburst.

“I don’t know what game the two of you are playing, but I’m sick of it. I don’t want either of you!”

Reborn quirked an eyebrow. “Then who _do_ you want, _amore_?”

“You wanna know who I want? I’ll tell you! I want _him_!” Your index finger pointed at Skull who went bright red. Once you realized what you had done, you started to stutter, feeling panic erupt in your chest. “A-Ahaha…Look at the time…I have to, err, go feed my… my dog…” You jumped over Reborn’s lap, nearly falling on your face as you rushed out of the building.

“But Y/N hates dogs, kora…”

“Shut up, Colonnello.”

The blonde glared at Reborn before both their gazes shifted towards Skull. He sat quietly, staring at the tabletop with flushed cheeks.

Viper was smirking as if he had expected things to play out this way.

“Why _him_?” Colonnello scoffed.

Reborn shrugged, letting out a deep sigh. How could the sex god Reborn possibly have been beaten by the cowardly _Skull_?

##  **▸Act 7**

After some convincing on Viper’s part, Skull finally got up the courage to chase after you. It had been indirect, but you had confessed your feelings for him.

He found you sitting on a park bench, a cigarette lit between your lips.

He shifted nervously as he stood in front of you, rubbing the back of his neck in uncertainty.

Your eyes opened, moving to meet his own. You refused to speak, however, knowing that you were busted. How could you let your biggest secret slip so easily? Simple. Because Reborn and Colonnello were just _that_ frustrating.

He sat down beside you, scooting as close to you as the bench would allow. “Did you mean it?” His voice was soft and filled with uncertainty as he fiddled with his gloved fingers.

You glanced at him before looking away. “I wouldn’t have said it if I didn’t mean it. I’m not like Reborn and Nello.”

He looked over at you and smiled, “I know…”

“Well, I should uh, probably get going…” You muttered, quickly standing up. Before you could step away, Skull caught your wrist and pulled you back until you were sitting on his lap. His nose pressed against the side of your neck, arms around your waist.

“Stay,” he commanded, softly. Unlike Reborn and Colonnello, his commands were more questioning than demanding and you just couldn’t bring yourself to say no.

Your body relaxed against his chest.

##  **▸Act 8**

“Reborn. Colonnello.” You greeted the two Arcobaleno, both of which were glaring at Skull as stood beside you. “I wanted to thank both of you.”

Reborn raised an eyebrow, “For what?”

Colonnello sported a look of confusion.

“If it wasn’t for your insistent pestering, Skull and I wouldn’t be together right now.” You grinned. Skull smiled at you as he laced his fingers with your own, a soft pink lining his cheeks.

Reborn scoffed and Colonnello scowled.

Neither was happy about the way their ‘game’ had turned out – they _still_ hadn’t found out who was the better man.

“Let’s try Bianchi.” Reborn mused, turning around and walking off.

“That’s cheating, kora!” Colonnello growled, following the suit-clad man.

You chuckled, looking up at Skull.

He smiled in response, bringing his lips down onto your own.

Even though they didn’t find out who the better man was, you were glad that they picked you as their target. You never would have admitted your feelings for the purple-haired Arcobaleno if they hadn’t interfered.

Even if they were infuriating, you couldn’t help but be grateful to them. As painful as it was to admit it, even Skull was grateful to them.

“We should get going, we’re gonna be late for our movie.”

You smiled brightly as he led you out of the diner, hands clasped tight.

* * *


End file.
